Studies on the metabolic fate of several new antitumor drugs will begin in various animal species in order to aid in the design of the clinical trial of these agents. Attempts will be made to isolate their metabolites so that they can be evaluated for antitumor activity. The role of the lymphatic system in drug disposition in general and particularly in the disposition of anticancer agents will be further investigated. A rational approach to the design, selection and testing of potential anticancer agents will continue.